New ghoul to rule
by SapphireDragonArts
Summary: New ghoul Sapphire Draco joins Monster High but finds it had to fit in. Quick one off


A new ghoul to rule!

First day at Monster High, loved it, hated it! Everything was new. Even I was! I was about to turn 1600 and I had just moved school. I hated my last school! I am so glad to see the back of it too.

Well, any way. I'm Sapphire Draco, daughter of Draco the dragon. It's in the name. I have long blond hair, always tied up with blue strikes in it. As I am half human half dragon I still have some of the famous dragon features. Such as a tail, wings, patches of scales on me and spikes on me. It's like having my own personal accessories that don't come off. As my name goes I like mostly anything that's sapphire blue. I like summer cloths, I'm best in shorts to show off my real sapphire scales.

Well, back to my first day. I was mega nervous! Heart pounding, wings uncontrollable and just about everything was making me nervous. As I could remember I was the very first every dragon to join Monster High so this was going to make this very awkward! The school was for all types of monsters. The last schools I've been in are dragon only. The school was like a massive haunted house! It had everything to class it as one. The large windows, the statues that lined the roof and well it was just creeptastic! As I went through the doors and into the hall there was total silence. Not a good sign. I could hear whispers all around me. 'Who's that? Winged freak! Go back to your dungeon!' I did so not like these first few seconds but soon everyone moved on. It was a warm midi-summer day. About the end of May and the sun was in my face every time I walked past a window of this huge school! It was a lot bigger in the in side. As I walked down the corridor everyone just moved away from me as if I had death breath, it was like I was going to be alone for the rest of high school! No! I'm going to fight back, make friends, be in a group, and be involved.

My first class was Dead Language, my most least favourite subject of all. I was sitting the at the back of the class by the window. I stared longingly out of the window. Wishing I could just leap out and stretch my wings. But my little dreams were awoken by my teacher's death voice. It was like listening a lawn mower with a stone in it. Suddenly a paper plane hit my head. I growled to my self. There was a ghoul in front of me, suddenly another plane came at me but she froze it in mid air. In a harsh voice she said to the guy who through it.  
"Is bad manners to through stuff at new one!" she said in a yelling whisper.  
She leaned back and smiled.

"I'm Abbey Bominable, daughter of the yeti. You newbie, right?"

"Yea, the names Sapphire Draco. And well, I'm the newbie." I giggled to her.

I could see that she was about to say something when the bell rang. Everyone was out like as if a hornets nest was put in the class. I was the last one out. I went down to the lockers to get my next subjects book when I by accident bashed it someone.

"Hey watch it newbie!" meowed Toralei a werecat with one thing on her mind 'destroy newbie!'

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking. My bad." I mumbled to Toralei.

"Yea! Well, you better. What a total scale fail you are! I thought you would have some dragon anger in you but" she said in a dastardly voice "I was wrong!"

I was all ready being put to the floor by a cat! 'Gosh Sapphire put some anger into it! You can get her down with no problems!' my brain was telling me but my mouth was else were.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry it was only an accident!" I mumbled.

Toralei's face turned to thunder. Then a smirk strike across her face.

"Meow! That's your best? I don't even want to see your best of best attempt or is this it!"

Suddenly Toralei stamped on my tail and slammed a locker door on my poor wings! Ow!  
Tears started to run down my face. I suddenly scurried off away from her. I hated that feeling in side me. I was confused, scared and sore. As I ran along the corridors and still having everyone mocking me calling me 'Scale Fail!' over and over, I soon found refuge in the swimming pool toilets. Safe, at last! I was rubbing my wings and tail. Running water over them. I was mumbling and crying too. Thank goodness the toilets were deserted. As soon as my wings cooled off, I slumped my back against the cool wall. Still crying. I didn't realise that someone was coming. Then a face popped round the door.

"Ya alright lave?" asked a soothing voice "Oh, crikie mate! That must hurt!"

I rubbed the tears off my face but still more came.

"Yea, it dose." I mumbled to who ever it was.

"Who did that? Oh, first you better want to know me!" she laughed "I'm Lagoona Blue, an exchanged student from down under, down under the sea! Now let's see what we can do there."

Lagoona was daughter of the sea monster. She had long blond hair with blue running through it too, like mines. She had a warming smile that just wanted a smile back. She was lovely.

As she came up to me she put a cloth over my wings. My tail was better now. She sat down beside me.

"So you must be the newbie then?" asked Lagoona.

"Yea, but not for long. I've been to many schools and well I hated them all. So I moved from them and I hoped" I started to cry again "That things would change and well… I was wrong! It's just as bad hear then every were else!"

Lagoona put her arm around me.

"Don't worry. Most newbie's have this problem. You have to do something to be left alone. It's like trying to prove you're self. So what ya good at?" asked Lagoon in a voice that wanted a good answer.

I thought hard. But nothing came to mind. I was an ok flyer, bad at breathing fire after last fire incidents. But there was two things that I was ok at, I think?

"Well?" I stumbled with my words "Swimming and drawing. I'm ok with."

Lagoona stared at me thinking how you can swim with a tail and wings. Drawing I could see you doing but swimming?

"Well, you're in luck, mate! I'm the captain of the swimming team and we're down a member right now so we need a new swimmer. Ya think you can fill it?"

My heart burst with joy! At last a friend and maybe a club to join too. Whoohoo!

"Really? Oh, thank you Lagoona! You are the best!" I laughed out in joy.

"No prob! But I will have to see you swim first, just to make sure your good." she laughed and pated me on the back "Ya have your swim suit?"

"Yep! I brought it just in case!" I giggled.

You never know when there's a swimming crisis!

"Good, you get suited up and I'll meet you in the pool, lave!"

Lagoona left, I was so thrilled to meet such a nice ghoul. I got changed very quickly and was out by the pool in a flash. But I was shocked and I forgot that I was going into the pool with other pupils having there swim lessons! Oh, great! This is going to be embarrassing. As I left the changing room and into the pool side there was almost a stone silence chilling the air again and the other pupil's comments on me. I was shaking but Lagoona came and took my hand.

"Come on mate! Show those lot what you've got!" cheered on Lagoona.

I took a deep breath in and dived in perfectly. There was a quick gasp and they all saw how perfect that was. I was quick, lighting quick! I speed up and down the pool like a bullet. Having wings and a tail can sometimes help. My wings folded round my shoulders making me able to gild though the water and my tail drifted be hided me. When I popped out of the water after three laps there was a cheer of joy as they saw how good I was. Lagoona came rushing up.

"Crikie mate! That was the fastest time ever! Man you're in the team all right!" cheered out Lagoona while punching the air.

All the other monsters around the pool were gob smacked and also cheering me on. I have never felt so much joy in me. As I clambered out of the pool they were all still clapping and cheering me on. Wow! Is this what being proud is like? I kept asking my self. Lagoona's smile was huge, a heart warming smile she had. As I went in to the changing room and got changed again. Lagoona was waiting for me out side the pool.

"Well done mate! So I'll be seeing you this afternoon for practice?" she asked.

I nodded and we both went to our next classes.

It was lunch and I was alone at a table in the Creep-ateria. I couldn't find Lagoona. It was a shame that only the others pupils having there swim lesson saw me. Shame. But trouble was all ready on me. Toralei and her other two friends the were cat sisters came prowling up to me with vicious looking expressions on there faces. Oh no!

"Hey there Scale Fail, hear your good in the pool. But still doesn't mean I'll be kind to you. Also…"

There was a quick block of silence before I could see what Toralei was up too. Caught in the act! There was a tray of food behind her back. Before she had any time to aim at me I grab the nearest tray that was empty. And shielded my self from attack and so all the food that was on Toralei's tray back fired of mine on to her face! There was a suddenly roll of silence and then laughter filled the creepateria. Toralei growled at me.

"I'll get you back!" she snapped at me as she turned her back to me.

"Will you? You know I think I've just found my voice and something else…"

I could hear tumble in my thought and something heating up. I took a step back and presto! Let there be fire and burnt cat tails! Toralei let of a real spine chilling scream. Don't worry, I only singe her tail. The fur will grow back in a week or two. Toralei turned to face me.

"You win…" she growled to me, while holding her tail.

The whole creepateria was set alight with cheers and claps for…ME! I have finally found a place for me to be happy. New friends, new sport and a new me.

So really my first day at Monster High was great in the end. Monster High, not that scary in the end.


End file.
